Justified
by Kare Uta
Summary: Tori chooses to make a mark of her love for Kai but the overprotective boyfriend doesn't seem too pleased at first, though seemingly can't hold the argument longer than a week. Kai/OC Tori . Oneshot.


Justified

_**Justified**_

Kai made a show of keeping his eyes on his magazine as his girlfriend opened the front door to their silent apartment. A steady mantra of _'I will not look at her,' _repeated itself through his head. He heard the auburn-haired girl sigh as she noticed his stubborn composure. "I'm back." She murmured softly, disappointment resonating through her sweet voice.

Kai said nothing as he huffed slightly and turned another page of the very uninteresting… car magazine? He shifted his gaze the littlest bit until he saw Tori's sad face through just the corner of his eye, making him feel just slightly guilty by now. His expression softened and his composure became less stiff as that sad face kept on looking at him.

"Fine." Tori said simply after a while, taking off her jacket and slightly wincing at the dull pain the action produced and sent through her entire frail body. He then got into the kitchen with shuffling feet before she softly closed the door behind her.

Kai's whole composure crumbled, even though there was a slight chance she could still see him, and he leaned back in the couch like he was exhausted, he sighed deeply as he flung the magazine away as he mentally cursed repetitively. Deep down inside he knew he was a wimp, at least when it came down to Tori; despite some of their arguments being able to last from days to weeks. He stalked up to the kitchen, opening the door through a heavy sigh.

Tori looked up from her position on top of the kitchen table with something like surprise on her kind and sad features. Wordlessly, Kai opened the fridge doors and took out some of the food he had ordered earlier, he put it into the microwave and let it spin for a couple of minutes, angrily pushing the buttons out of frustration.

Kai slowly looked behind him to see Tori looking at him, tears still sparkling at the corners of her eyes, "Hungry?" he asked softly. Tori shrugged a little at first, then shaking her head.

Kai determinedly walked up to Tori now, standing between her slightly parted legs. He kept his eyes on Tori's own as his hands went to the girl's belt, removing it and dropping it on the floor beside them. Keeping the pants how they were Kai took a hold of the edge of Tori's shirt before pulling it up past her navel.

Tori silently let Kai do as he pleased, not actively helping him but holding onto her shirt as Kai tugged her trousers down slightly.

Kai rather nervously bit his lip as he traced his strong finger along one of her pelvic bones. Tori gave Kai a short, soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, but all Kai could do was keep his eyes on the large band aid next to his girlfriend's right hipbone. Then Kai sighed before he softly pulled Tori's trousers down a couple more inches before starting to pry at the edges of the band aid. Flashes of their yelling the week before still going on in his head like it had been since it happened, forming that big pile of guilt in his heart.

"_Don't you __**dare**__ go there!"_

"_A__nd who are __**you**__ to tell __**me**__ what to do, Mr Hiwatari?"_

Kai's eyes searched for Tori's, silently asking him permission; permission that Tori was more than happy to give with a small nervous smile while biting her lip in a nervous, expecting gesture. The Russian started pealing off the white obstruction now, making Tori hiss slightly as her skin stuck to the evil thing a bit. As soon as he got the band aid off completely Kai turned around, walking up to the sink. He rolled his long sleeves up, took off his ring and washed his hands thoroughly before stepping back in front of Tori.

Tori hissed as Kai's cold fingers made contact with her side again, sliding down slowly until they got to their main target. Only now did Kai let his eyes slide to the newly-made tattoo on his young lover's body.

"_I don't want to see it if you decide to go through with something __so stupid like this!" Kai yelled._

Kai let his cool hands slide over the red puffy skin, washing away the blood and stubbornly sticky bandage residue from the smooth surface. "Where's the ointment?" he asked her in a whisper, looking around before seeing the little bag on the table behind Tori.

"Hey," She whispered softly, taking Kai's hand before he had the chance to get the bottle. "do you like it? Are you okay with it?"

"_How can you be so afraid__ of what others will say? And what does it matter how you __**think**__ I will feel? I __**know**__ I want this and you're not changing my mind. Not about this." Tori asked sadly, tears straying from her eyes, before walking out of the apartment. _

Kai let his hands trace the tattoo once more. There it was; a tiny and unintimidating heart lined gently in delicate black ink that had been injected into her skin and was now lined in red swelling skin. There in the middle though, was something else, even smaller than the heart. Kai let his fingers rub a little harder as they got to the _'K'_ in the middle of it. A flutter that had been waiting to come out ever since Tori had got home now finally started spreading through Kai's stomach and heart. "Yeah." He said simply, a small weak smile tugging at his lips. It was all Tori wanted to hear.

Kai let her have the kiss before getting back to his task at hand, snatching the ointment from behind Tori's back before spreading some on his fingers and softly rubbing it into Tori's delicate skin. His left hand was busy rubbing the skin while his right hand held onto Tori's waist almost protectively_._

"Good." Tori nodded contently, still a little dazed with happiness that her boyfriend was okay with it now, letting Kai caress her skin with the utmost concentration.

Kai tenderly kissed Tori's cheek quickly as he was finished applying the ointment, pressing his lips just under her jawbone for a moment before pulling away and staring into her eyes again. "I'm sorry for not being supportive." He murmured against her skin, hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

Tori leaned closer, embracing Kai slightly and pulling him closer to her, "I don't care. It just matters that you're okay with it now."

"I am." Kai pressed his lips to her cheek again, pulling himself away and walking to the other end of the room where the food had been done cooking, "Are you hungry now?"

Tori nodded a little, adjusting her clothing again, "Yeah…a little."

That night they both slept soundly. Kai's hand sat safely on Tori's right hip while his mouth was pressed sweetly against his lover's neck, holding her close and protectively. They hated their arguments but this was what came from beautiful opposites attract relationships.

_**A/N: More Tori, since some people were quite happy that I got her back for some more oneshots. I really did miss her; I had put so much work into those two stories that she's the only girl I can really picture with Kai now so whenever I write Kai/OC romance fics the girl is probably going to be Tori all the time, especially if it fits well into the Cats And Dogs/People Error storyline. **_

_**I hope people enjoyed this oneshot too. Lately I've seemingly been on a role with oneshots. Take care. **_


End file.
